


Captivate Me

by Merfilly



Series: Alike in Ways Unfolding [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Round two with Ahsoka in charge...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captivate Me

**Author's Note:**

> Pure PWP

Ahsoka looked down at Asajj with a predator's smile, all sharp teeth and intentions. The older woman had the tight, wiry build of an athlete who lived by speed and cunning, something that appealed to her on basic, evolutionary levels. She was also nakedly unafraid or shy, something Ahsoka was also drawn too. 

Having drank her fill of the sight beneath her, the Togruta dipped her mouth in to run her tongue along the skin. There was a scent and taste to her lover that intrigued and tantalized, something spicy and unfamiliar. Tasting the sweat between Asajj's breasts reinforced that impression, drawing Ahsoka to continue lower. Her tongue and teeth played havoc on the pale skin, her fingers sliding down Asajj's ribs.

"No stranger to this, are you, my pet?" Asajj purred, getting a sharp bite at the curve of the lower ribs.

"One more pet comment from you, _harpy_ , and I'll go back to the couch," Ahsoka threatened, but there wasn't a lot of heat in it, making Asajj laugh.

"Hmm, to think I ever considered you a mere nuisance," the elder woman said with a small smile. She then hissed and brought a hand to one of the montrals, stroking, as Ahsoka moved to bite her along one sharp hip-bone. The scrape of teeth, such sharp weapons, was exquisite contrast to the slowly burning fires within her.

The reaction drew Ahsoka's eyes up toward her face, and Asajj nearly shivered to see those flames reflecting in that hungry look. She had known there was something wild in the feel of this young woman, something that no one would ever tame. To find they shared a passion for violence off the battlefield made this even more satisfying.

"I like the way you taste," Ahsoka told her, moments before drawing herself further down the bed, eyes still up toward Asajj's face. "And your scent promises that's going to get even better."

Asajj nearly purred, shifting her legs apart to make that goal even easier to attain. "Find out, my huntress," she invited, enjoying the way that epithet made Ahsoka's eyes shift cannily. They kept eye contact up until Ahsoka's tongue delved between Asajj's folds, and the Togruta devoted all of her attention to that exploration. This was a skill that Asajj would not have expected from the younger woman, but it wasn't long before she was gripping those montrals a bit harder, keeping Ahsoka pulled in close and grinding her body on that greedy tongue and the teasing nips from those sharp teeth.

Having Ahsoka wrap both arms around her thighs, holding her there, just made it all feel so much more perfect.

Some endless time later, or all too soon, Asajj could feel the fires close to consuming her, and she moved her hands to Ahsoka's shoulders, nails scoring into the skin there. Her body arched as the first shudder caught her, and she did not even try to hold back. The Togruta's tongue delved as deep as she could, one hand shifting so that a thumb moved to stroke at Asajj's clit, eliciting a primal cry of pleasure as the elder woman gave in to the pleasure fully.

When her mind was more aware of the situation, Asajj found her lover had crawled back up to plaster close, one leg thrown over her own, and a smug look on her face. With a growl, Asajj pulled her face down, kissing her deeply, before she settled back.

"Good enough?" Ahsoka teased.

"Hmm, might have to test your skills further while you're staying with me," Asajj said, before coaxing Ahsoka to her shoulder, so they could both caress and tease. The night was young, after all, and neither one had anywhere to be yet.


End file.
